Mage-Killer Zuhkara
Overview She stands atop a building and can be reached by an elevator at the coordinates (2633, -340, 780). __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Dr. Forrester * Regent Korol * Arbiter Daos New Contact(s) Information Arcane Assassin Zukhara comes from a long line of arcane assassins trained in Russia. A unique series of technomagical augmentations rendered her nearly immune to magic. Combined with her intense training, these enhancements rendered her ready to wreak havoc on American magical spies. Unfortunately, her training ended at about the same time as the Cold War, so she was never deployed. She spurned the CIA and Malta Group's offers, and decided to go freelance. Recluse caught up to her as she was jumping between factions in the Middle East. She doesn't have a strong loyalty to Arachnos or Recluse, but she does get to kill mages, which is what she likes best. Initial Contact So, Villain, here we are. I believe that each of us stands on the precipice of the world we would create. For myself, that would be a world without magic, a world without the treachery and perversion of the mages I hunt. As for you, I cannot say. But I can promise you this: work with me, do not question my authority, and I will help you get one step closer to creating that world. Store Mage-Killer Zuhkara sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 40 Magic Single-Origin Enhancements * Level 45 Magic Single-Origin Enhancements Story Arc Shucking Souls Souvenir: Designs for the soul trap You've thought it prudent to retain the designs for the soul trap you recovered from the Circle of Thorns. It's a reminder of the adventure you like to call: Shucking Souls It all started when Mage Killer Zuhkara asked you to recover a new soul trap from Ghost Widow's faction. The trap should have been working, but for some reason, Ghost Widow was keeping it under lock and key. You got permission from Arbiter Daos and took the soul trap by force. But it didn't work. Zuhkara sent you to the lab where the trap was originally designed. There, you found that the Circle had invaded the lab and were holding the only working prototype. You dispatched them and recovered the real soul trap. Mage Killer Zuhkara made some small modifications, then sent you to test the soul trap. It worked just as she intended: wiping out the Circle mages with deadly speed. You have returned the trap to Zuhkara, but held on to the designs. Who knows when they might come in handy? The Hunt Souvenir: Duke Mordragar's cape You've kept the cape of this luckless Hellion as a reminder of the adventure you like to call: The Hunt It began with a rumor: Mage Killer Zuhkara had heard that a legendary Circle mage would soon be arriving in Grandville. She sent you to a Circle base to confirm the tale. You knew Senestrus was coming, but you didn't know where. You took to the streets and defeated Circle minions until one gave up some information: a ceremony was being conducted to encure Senestrus' safety. You stopped the ceremony and learned several facts about the dread mage, including the location where he was arriving. Once again, you journeyed into Oranbega. Armed with the soul trap, you faced Senestrus and ground him beneath your heel. Senestrus' soul now resides with Mage Killer Zuhkara. Who knows what ghastly fates she will visit upon it? The Circle's Plot Souvenir: Missions Take out Salvo Briefing The Malta Group has captured a hero. If they have their way, the hero in question will be forced to carry out despicable acts on the behalf of the Malta Group. He'll live a life of misery, slowly sliding further and further into Malta's corruption. Now, ordinarily, I wouldn't object to this. The problem is that this hero, this Salvo, uses Magic to ply his trade. Malta has exposed him for us. Now all we have to do is take him out. Mission Acceptance You're doing Salvo a kindness really. The things he would have suffered at the Malta Group's hands are terrible indeed. Mission Objectives The scent of sulfur hangs on the air. * Defeat Salvo You have defeated Salvo! Debriefing The Malta Group isn't fussy about who they use to do their dirty work. I am. If I ever find out you've been dabbling in magic, I'll take pains to make sure you regret it. Talk to Arbiter Daos Briefing We have work to do. Ghost Widow's organization has been developing new soul trap technology, and I'm afraid they're well past the due date. The technology should be ready, but for some reason Ghost Widow is unwilling to give it up. I'd like you to go and take it, but we'll have to go through channels first: Arbiter Daos. If he gives you permission, you may do whatever is necessary to secure the new soul traps. Mission Acceptance The soul trap technology should be all I need to undertake a certain plan of mine. Get it, and I will have more work for you. Mission Objectives * Talk to Arbiter Daos Chain Mission Briefing Arbiter Daos: Zuhkara wants to send you after Ghost Widow's soul traps? Very well. You may do as she asks. But be wary: I can grant you permission, but I cannot forestall Ghost Widow's wrath. Chain Mission Objectives Permission or no, Ghost Widow won't be pleased to see you've violated her base. * Seek the ghost trap You have stolen the soul trap from Ghost Widow. Debriefing Excellent. The soul trap. You have done fine work. The next step will be to test it out. Investigate the lab Briefing I've got bad news for you. This soul trap you found me? Doesn't work. Not at all. Now, it could be that Ghost Widow managed to slip us a false prototype, or it could be that there's something deeper afoot. Regardless, I want you to go to the lab where the soul trap technology was first developed. You may be able to find out something there. Mission Acceptance I want the real designs. I won't let this one go. Mission Objectives You detect a whiff of sage and ambergris on the air. The Circle? Here? * Defeat all Circle in lab ** Find the real soul trap You have defeated the Circle, and taken the real soul trap from them. Debriefing Excellent. This explains why Ghost Widow was unwilling to share her soul trap with the rest of us; the Circle had taken over her lab and taken possession of the working prototype. She must have feared that word of her failure would spread. Now, leave me alone with this soul trap. I have work to do. Test the soul trap Briefing I have done some tinkering with the soul trap, and I believe it is now ideally suited to my purposes. It will now enable you to track down and destroy Circle of Thorns mages. It seems the Circle was right to fear it. The only task that remains is to test my weapon against the Circle. Take the soul trap to Primeva and lay waste to the ruins of Oranbega. Mission Acceptance The Circle mages will writhe in your grasp. I suggest you cherish it, as I would. Mission Objectives Zuhkara's lust for violence is intimidating. And a little inspiring. * Defeat all mages to test trap You have defeated all of the Circle mages! Debriefing Excellent. The soul trap works just as I desired. The Circle will rue the day they allowed us to get our hands on it. I can promise you that. Investigate Circle stronghold Briefing A great power is descending upon us. According to my network of sources, a powerful Circle of Thorns mystic known as Senestrus has come to Grandville. I need to know whether those sources are correct. You will go to a certain Circle stronghold I know and beat the truth out of them. If you hear anything of Senestrus, bring the information to me at once. Mission Acceptance Senestrus is a foul being, but one of inordinate power. Be careful. Mission Objectives You step once more into the ancient halls of Oranbega. As always, you have the feeling you're being watched. * Beat coven leader & his guards One of the mages you questioned gave up the information about Senestrus. Debriefing So my sources were right. Senestrus is coming, though the Circle seems to think we won't recognize him in the new body he's taken on. The fools. We will cut through any subterfuge to expose and destroy this vile mage. I promise you that. Scour the streets Briefing Senestrus' arrival has been confirmed, but we still don't know where to find him. You must scour the streets. You must find this mage, so you can destroy him. Mission Acceptance The Circle are a weak and cowardly lot. I have no doubt they can be forced to give you the information you seek. While you're out, you may as well test the soul trap once more. I want it working perfectly when you take on Senestrus. Mission Objectives * Get info about Senestrus ** Defeat 20 Circle of Thorns One of the Circle mages gave up the location of a base preparing sacrifices for Senestrus' arrival. Chain Mission Briefing We need to know everything we can about Senestrus. Mission Objectives You hear a high-pitched scream. * Seek information at base ** 3 hostages with information ** Defeat Disciple & his coven You have more information about Senestrus. Debriefing You have done well. I think we have all we need now to seek out and destroy Senestrus. Vanquish Senestrus Briefing We now know where the mage Senestrus will appear. You have only to take the soul trap and vanquish him, once and for all. Do it and you will have your reward. Mission Acceptance This victory will be sweet indeed. Take the soul trap with you. It will aid you against Senestrus. Mission Objectives The air down here seems warmer than usual. * Defeat Senestrus You have defeated Senestrus! Debriefing Well done, my friend. Senestrus and I have been sparring for years. Now, his soul is mine, to do with as I please. A sweet victory indeed. Do away with Penartes Briefing You did well seeking out Senestrus and trapping his spirit for me. Now, there is another target. A Circle mage known as Penartes. Fortunately, I know his location. I need you to do away with him. Mission Acceptance According to rumors, Penartes is up to something big. Mission Objectives The air in here is stale and cold. * Defeat Penartes & his guards You have defeated Penartes! Debriefing The Circle has summoned Lilitu to stand against us? A powerful foe indeed. We will have to deal with this, and quickly; otherwise we may become the main course at a demon's feast. Prove you can take down Lilitu's demons Briefing With Lilitu walking this plane, her demon hosts are bound to be far more powerful. Before we proceed much farther, you must test your skills against the demons. I know you've bested them before, but this is different. You must prove you still have the might to take them down. In Primeva there is a mystical cave where dwells a demon prince named Hertuu and his three demonic servants - Agara, Asukara, and Alesha. Go there and defeat these demons and their minions! Mission Acceptance I wish you well. Though if you fail, I will of course find someone else to carry on. Mission Objectives A mournful howl floats through these caverns. * Defeat demons & their guards ** 3 succubus to defeat ** Defeat Hertuu You have proven you still have the power to take on Lilitu's demon hordes. Notable NPCs * Blood Prince Hertuu (Elite Boss) Debriefing You are mighty indeed, Villain. A fair match for Lilitu's demon hordes, and perhaps a fair match for their mistress herself. I suspect we will soon see how you stack up against the awesome Lilitu. That will be a battle worth seeing. Interrogate the Circle of Thorns Briefing It is good that you still have the strength to defeat Lilitu's demons, despite her presence in this world. Now, we must track her down. Take to the streets and eliminate the mystics of the Circle of Thorns. The moment you learn anything, report back to me. Mission Acceptance The demon Lilitu will writhe in our grasp! Mission Objectives * Learn about Lilitu's coming ** Defeat 20 Circle of Thorns Debriefing It sounds as though the Circle has more in the works than merely summoning Lilitu. We will have to investigate this new angle. If there's one thing I won't permit, it's the possibility of looking like a fool in the face of a mystic. Investigate the Circle's activities Briefing If that mage you defeated was telling the truth, there's more to the Circle's plans than the summoning of Lilitu. I need you to get to a Circle base and find out all you can about their activities. Mission Acceptance If the Circle is up to something, it's something I want to stop. Mission Objectives You smell the Circle's cloying incense. * Seek clues to Circle plans ** 3 clues to find You have learned where Lilitu is! Debriefing So, we still don't know what the Circle's ultimate plan is. But at least you're uncovered Lilitu's location. You will go and imprison the demon. I will attempt to translate these scrolls. There could be more here than we know. Trap Lilitu's soul Briefing I will keep working on translations for these scrolls. In the meantime, I want you to go to the cavern where Lilitu dwells and trap her soul. It may be of use to us later. Mission Acceptance I recommend getting some allies together. Besting Lilitu will be no mean feat. You will need the soul trap to bind the demon's soul. Mission Objectives The air down here is hot and foul. * Trap Lilitu's soul You have captured Lilitu's soul. Notable NPCs * Lilitu (Elite Boss) Debriefing Well done. You have Lilitu's soul. A fortunate thing, for I believe we will have need of it. Stop the ceremony Briefing I have translated the Circle's scrolls. And even I am somewhat shaken by what I have learned. It seems the Circle summoned Lilitu primarily to distract us from their real goal. Even as we speak, they are preparing a great ceremony in the sky, a ceremony that will wipe out all descendants of Mu. Now, ordinarily, I'd have some sympathy with that goal. The problem is, by now the Mu bloodlines run through a vast percentage of the population--about 20 percent, if my sources can be believed. That's a lot of important people. It could even include you. I need you to stop that ceremony. Stop it, before it's too late! Mission Acceptance The fate of the world rests in your hands. And you may be thinking, why do I owe the world anything? Well, consider this: he who has power to save the world also has the power to rule it. Do this deed, and people will fall at your feet. I believe you will have the best chance at success if you free Lilitu's soul and let her destroy the Circle mages. A sweet victory, no? Break the soul trap upon the Circle's altar and let Lilitu free! Mission Objectives The walls reverberate with the chants of the Circle. * Stop the ceremony ** Free Lilitu ** 5 rituals to disrupt You have stopped the ceremony! Notable NPCs * Blade Prince Tirses (Elite Boss) * Lilitu (Elite Boss - Lilitu can be freed upon an altar next to Blade Prince Tirses. She will fight the Blade Prince and not attack you, but does not otherwise act as a pet. Debriefing You stopped the ceremony and returned with a list of Mu's most powerful descendants. Well done. This will be an excellent recruiting tool for Arachnos. As for you, you have proven that you have more power than the Circle and their demons put together. I have no doubt that Lord Recluse will be keeping his eye upon you. External Links *